leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Passimian (Pokémon)
|} Passimian (Japanese: ナゲツケサル Nagetukesaru) is a introduced in Generation VII. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon, but it is considered to be a counterpart of . Biology Passimian is a black-and-white Pokémon resembling a powerfully built with broad shoulders. Most of its fur is white, but it has a black muzzle, upper body, hands, feet and ankles, and tail. However, there is a wavy white ring near the tip of its tail. The fur around its head and face is longer and forms many small clumps, especially around the top of its head and under its chin. On top of its head is a pale green helmet similar to half of a shell. The helmet has a small orange blaze on the front and two leaves that stand up straight attached to the back. Its eyes are partially hidden by its headwear, but its yellow sclerae and reddish-orange irises are visible. It is often seen carrying a large berry that resembles a green coconut. Its official artwork and its model in the game have two oval, green leaves on each shoulder and its chest. In the , these Passimian are referred to as (Japanese: メレメレグリーンズ Greens). There are also Passimian from Akala Island that have red leaves and thus are referred to as (Japanese: レッドバンズ Red Buns). In each area, one marking is vertical and has a horizontal one below it. This Pokémon creates troops of 20 to 30 members. Each troop has a leader that picks 10 of the strongest members to search for food. It uses its saliva to stick leaves on its a shoulders in certain positions that distinguishes its troop from others, which the leader is in charge of choosing. This Pokémon’s battle strategy involves throwing Berries at opponents, hard ones for damage and soft ones to obscure vision, and confusing opponents by throwing the Berry to other troop members. A troop's leader is the member that can throw these Berries the farthest. Through rigorous training, the troop improves its coordination, teamwork, and skill in handling Berries. Some Passimian are unable to handle the intensity, and flee from the troop. In place of a troop leader, a captive Passimian looks to its Trainer for leadership. If its Trainer has poor form when throwing Poké Balls, it will refuse to obey.http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/pokemon/passimian/ In the anime Major appearances Multiple Passimian debuted in the banned episode SM064, where they are revealed to have been organized in two groups. The members of one group have green markings and are from a forest behind Iki Town on Melemele Island, while the other group's members have red markings and are from Akala Island. Respectively, they are referred to as (Japanese: メレメレグリーンズ Melemele Greens) with their leader being nicknamed (Japanese: タイニー Tiny), and (Japanese: レッドバンズ Red Buns) with their leader being nicknamed (Japanese: かぎづめ Kagizume). As the episode only aired in Asia, they don't have English names. Minor appearances Passimian made its English dub debut in A Young Royal Flame Ignites!, under the ownership of a . A Passimian appeared during a fantasy in All They Want to Do is Dance Dance!. A Trainer's Passimian appeared in Turning the Other Mask!. A Passimian appeared in a flashback in SM100, under the ownership of the Ultra Rangers. It and its fellow Pokémon attempted to battle a that was wreaking havoc at the Ultra Ruin, but lost. Pokédex entries type. It works on its teammates and attacks by throwing fruits. They undergo intense training together, and their mutual bond is remarkable.|Translated from the Japanese version.}}}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Passimian appeared in Lush Jungle in PASM11. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations }} |} |} In side games |area=Event: }} |} |} In events |Easter Passimian Egg|All|Japan|1|March 18 to April 9, 2017|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Passimian 2}} |Korean Passimian Egg|All|South Korea|1|April 29 to May 7, 2017|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Passimian}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Feint|Normal|Physical|30|100|10}} |Iron Head|Steel|Physical|80|100|15}} |Quick Attack|Normal|Physical|40|100|30}} |Quick Guard|Fighting|Status|—|—|15}} |Seismic Toss|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Vital Throw|Fighting|Physical|70|—|10||'}} By tutoring By s Side game data |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Passimian can be seen as a counterpart to . Both are primate Pokémon with the same base stat total. While Passimian is exclusive to Pokémon Sun and Pokémon Ultra Sun, Oranguru is exclusive to Pokémon Moon and Pokémon Ultra Moon. * Despite not being associated with a certain group, both Passimian and Oranguru are listed in the same Pokédex page in and . The same trait is true with and . Origin Passimian appears to be based on a lemur, with a striking resemblance to the . Lemurs also live in large groups and are very cooperative in activities like searching for food, like Passimian. It may also draw inspiration from quarterbacks in American football. Name origin Passimian may be a combination of pass and simian. It may also be a play on . Nagetukesaru may be a combination of 投げつける nagetsukeru (to throw) and 猿 saru (monkey). In other languages and |fr=Quartermac|frmeaning=From quarterback and or |es=Passimian|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Quartermak|demeaning=From quarterback and |it=Passimian|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=내던숭이 Naedeonsung-i|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=投擲猴 / 投掷猴 Tóuzhíhóu / Tóuzhìhóu|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=投擲猴 Tàuhjaahkhàuh|zh_yuemeaning=From and |ru=Пассимиан Passimian|rumeaning=Transcription of English name}} Related articles Notes External links |} de:Quartermak es:Passimian fr:Quartermac it:Passimian ja:ナゲツケサル zh:投掷猴